Absense makes the heart grow fonder
by salisa uchiha
Summary: The war has ended and Sasuke left Sakura with his promise and goes on his road to redemption…this was one year ago…Sasuke now returns at age 20 and is ready to build his relationship with Sakura, however what will he do when she is nowhere to be found….rated M for future chapters... i know my summary kinda sucks but please take a read
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiic so please bare with me…. Please review and tell me what you think or atleast follow so I will update ^_^**

Chapter 1: His arrival and her departure

INTRO:

The war had ended and Sasuke left Sakura with his promise and goes on his road to redemption…this was one year ago…Sasuke now returns at age 20 and is ready to build his relationship with Sakura and all his other friends (mostly Saku ^_^), however what will he do when she is nowhere to be found….

PRESENT TIME

Sasuke was so tired from my long journey, he didn't bother to set up came in the forest area I just continued without any sleep just so I could come home. He knew it was unhealthy and unsafe of him, yet still he had this feeling of excitement built up in him when he thought of Konoha….it was so strange to feel these things again…Sasuke also had this bubbly feeling when he thought about Sakura…. "I think I need to talk to Naruto about this…hope the dope doesn't make me a laughing stock" Sasuke thought.

Sasuke finally reach the gates of Konoha and was greeted by two men in jounin vest who were unknown to him, however they seemed to recognize him. "Sasuke-sama" the both greeted, in return he just shook his head, he had more important matters to deal with, and right now the pink head medic was the only person he need to see, and so he began his search. Sasuke had gone to Sakura's apartment, the hospital, the ramen shop and heck he even went to Yamanaka's floral shop which was not a pleasant experience however the blonde had been a little helpful. She informed him that no one had seen Sakura in about 4 months and only the Hokage himself knew of her whereabouts. Sasuke now with this new found information decide that it was time to pay his old sensei a visit.

Sasuke made his way to the Hokage's office and proceeded to open the door when he was stopped by what seemed to be Kakashi's secretary. She quickly informed him that " the Hokage" was inside with someone important. This woman clearly did know who Sasuke was….so he simply ignored her and made his way into Kakashi's office, when he walked in he realized it was just Kakashi, Naruto and Tsunade inside. He couldn't believe these were the people the woman outside didn't want him to see. While Sasuke was busy with his inner thoughts the three other occupants of the room were looking at him. They had been in deep conversation when they heard the door swing open, it was odd because Kakashi specifically ask his secretary to not let anyone enter so imagine the shock he got; along with Naruto and Tsunade when he found Sasuke of all people staring into the abyss in his office.

Naruto was the one to break the silence and disrupt everyone's thoughts as he shouted at the top of his lung , "SASUKE! YOU'RE BACK!" Sasuke flinched a little as he allowed the obnoxious blonde to express his feeling. Don't get Sasuke wrong, he had missed the blonde terribly on his journey however expressing it the way Naruto did was out of the question for him. After Naruto's antics had died down and everybody else was allowed to converse with the last Uchiha. Kakashi was the first to start the conversation as he ask Sasuke various questions about his whereabouts over the last year and even though Sasuke really wanted to know about Sakura instead of answering Kakashi's petty questions he did it out of politeness.

Finally when what seemed like a lifetime had gone Sasuke finally asked his question, "Kakashi," he said in a serious tone, "where is Sakura." Kakashi suddenly felt very amused by Sasuke's interest in Sakura and raised an elegant eyebrow, "whatever do you mean Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke was now getting annoyed with Kakashi and as Naruto and Tsunade clearly observed the exchanges between the two Sasuke's patience started to run thinner and thinner. "Cut the crap Kakashi" Sasuke said in a clearly annoyed tone, "fine sit down and I'll tell you" Kakashi replied, to this Sasuke complied and Kakashi began to tell Sasuke about Sakura's secret mission (something to know about Sakura's mission….. Naruto and Tsunade also know about it).

FLASHBACK

 _4 months ago_

 _Sakura had just finished he rounds in the hospital when the she got a special message that the Hokage wanted to see her. She never found it strange that Kakashi wanted to see her, being a team in the past they had spend so much time together so now that they were not together as often they missed each other and being as busy as they were they never really got time so she was more than excited to see her old sensei. When Sakura arrived in the office however she realized that it was for a different purpose she was calle, apparent on one of Kakashi's visit to some crystal land with a kingdom he met Hyame Cascade, the daughter of Haruka Cascade who was the king of the crystal empire…Kakashi claimed to have fell in love with Hyame and on one of their more "intimate nights" he impreganated the princess. Kakashi and Hyame were not aware of the consequences to their actions and Kakashi had returned to the Leaf village unware that Hyame was carrying his child….however a month later Hyame wrote Kakashi a letter stating that her father was killed during a battle two mere weeks after his visit and she was the one ruling the empire but the stress was a lot to overcome and only two days ago she found out she was pregnant with their child. She also stated that even though she want to come to Konoha and share their child with him,she know that neither of them could leave their position right now. Hyame informed him that she already put things into place in the future and that by the next four months his younger sister will take the throne and she will travel to konoha to stay for good. Kakashi agreed with her idea however he wanted someone there with her who he could trust with his love and child and so he decided to send the best persone he could think of._

 _Sakura was someone very close to him, not only that but she was an amazing medic and a skillful ninja. She was the one who had suit all his requirements and so he told her everything she needed to know and send her off on her lengthy mission. Sakura didn't complain, she set out to take care of her sensei's family. Her only regret not being able to tell Sasuke…_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sasuke slowly absorbed all the information Kakashi had now given him…he couldn't say he was shock….he knew Kakashi could be a pervert however he didn't expect him to send Sakura alone much less for so long. His one goal now was to get Sakura back!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really happy that some of you actually followed my story….to you guys…thank you soo much…. Anyways this is chapter 2 I hope you like it. I personally found that chapter 1 was to short so I hope you all appreciate the length of this chapter and again please read and review**

Chapter 2: Anxiety

It had been a week since Sasuke had return, it had also been a week since he found out about Sakura's "top secret mission": babysitting Kakashi's unborn love child. Ever since Sasuke was given the information he visited the Hokage's office frequently trying to persuade Kakashi to send him, with a team or not, to Sakura's whereabouts...Kakashi however had declined Sasuke's persistent request, well more like order. Kakashi then informed his stubborn pupil that Sakura had to send her reports on her, Hyame and the baby's condition before he could take any kind of action as Sasuke suggested. Poor Sasuke started sulking, he isolated himself from the village and only found time for Naruto and his visits to the Hokage's office became fewer and fewer.

MEANWHILE IN THE CRYSTAL EMPIRE:

Sakura had awakened quiet early; she found that today she just had this extra burst of energy which caused her smile to brighten. She got up and quickly got dressed, she then gathers the things she'd need and went to Hyame's room. Today would make it Hyame's forth checkup and she was progressing well. Her baby's chakra signal was very strong, almost too strong to be from just one fetus. Sakura decided that her speculations would end today. Today Sakura would be able to tell if more than one child was nestled in the womb of the princess. "Hyame-hime, where are you? It's Sakura; I came to give you a check-up. I know it's early but I want to report this back to Kakashi-sensei as soon as possible." Sakura had arrived at Hyame's room and decided to go in and call, however when she arrive she saw no one at all…not even her guards where there. Sakura immediately became very alert and dug into her pouch that was hidden under the kimono she was wearing and produced a kunai. She protested at first to wear such attire but found that it was necessary to blend in especially in the palace; it was also a good place to hide weapons. Sakura proceeded slowly into Hyame's room until she heard a moan like sound. Sakura followed the sound until she found herself staring at a head full of hair that probably reached someone's ass, she knew it was Hyame's. Sakura quickly cleared her throat and dismiss the awkwardness of the present situation. Hyame quickly snap her head around and embarrassed look seem to wash over her face. Sakura now felt bad, not only did she intrude on a pregnant woman's relaxation time; which she know was very had to come by, she also made the same pregnant woman feel embarrassed about it. Sakura wasn't she what to say at this moment so she just smiled sheepishly and told Hyame that she'd be back, to which Hyame gave an okay and then went back to her sanctuary. About an hour after Sakura and Hyame's weird encounter Hyame decided to pay Sakura a visit. Even though Sakura had been friendly towards Hyame and sometimes treated her like a big sister or aunt, to Hyame their relationship sometimes felt too formal, even in deep conversation she would call her princess. Sakura was sitting in her chamber when she heard someone enter. She knew it was Hyame and just got up to meet her. Hyame asked Sakura what did she want earlier and Sakura then explain her reason for being in Hyame's room so earlier. After Hyame and Sakura had chatted they began the procedure. Sakura motioned for Hyame to lie down to which she complied. Sakura then focused her chakra into her palms which emitted a bright green glow. She then placed her hands and Hyame's stomach and began to move them in a circular motion. Sakura was accustom to examining pregnant women, heck that was one of the reasons Kakashi chose her for this job, however she did have a problem with conveying her emotions too quickly. So when the very strong chakra signal she had been observing for the past three months (I know Hyame is pregnant 4 months now and maybe a few days but the chakra signal only become known to Sakura when Hyame was a month pregnant) turned out to be two equally healthy and strong chakras she couldn't stop the look that now appeared on her tiny face. Hyame was just observing Sakura's face as she worked at her lower abdomen; she does this every time Sakura examines her, she finds it funny how someone as small and cute as Sakura could look so serious and dangerous…it made Hyame giggle, however this thing was different instead of Sakura's squinted eyebrows and wrinkled nose her eyes were widened by a mere inch and her mouth formed an "O", this made Hyame worry. She waited for a minute to see if Sakura would say anything however Sakura still seemed to be frozen. Hyme was not feeling a mixture of different emotions and she couldn't take the silence anymore so she spoke a little louder that she expected, "Sakura…hey Sakura…is something wrong… tell me!" Sakura quickly came out of her dazed and told Hyame of her unbelievable discovery, "Hyame-chan…you're…you're…HAVING TWINS!" Sakura didn't mean to shout she was just so happy….she was sure Kakashi would be too….he might probably be telling everyone how "advanced" his "equipment" was…speaking of Kakashi she should inform him about the good news. She quickly left Hyame telling her she was going to send word to Konoha. She quickly scribbled down all the major events and progress of Hyame as well as the great news, she quickly send the messenger bird off hoping it would reach Konoha soon.

KONOHA

2 days after Sakura send the messenger bird

Naruto and Sasuke went perch under a tree near team 7's old traing ground. It was one of the few times Sasuke came out; he was still depressed about the whole no mission for Sakura. Naruto had dragged him from the desolated Uchiha compound to their old training ground where they sparred vigorously for about two hours. They were now both exhausted and decided to relax under a tree, Sasuke took comfort in the fact that Naruto was actually quiet," maybe the Hyuga girl did teach him something" Sasuke thought. They were still enjoying the peace when they saw a foreign messenger bird fly to the Hokage's tower. Sasuke and Naruto suddenly became quiet alert, that bird was carrying Sakura's message, they were both sure of that. With whatever zeal they both had left they start to jump branch to branch, then roof to roof until the Hokage's tower was a mere centimeter away.

Kakashi had been doing some paperwork when he felt something make a tapping noise by the window. He slowly got up from his seat and opened the window to let the small bird in, before he could remove the small note tied to the bird's claw-like feet two figures burst into his office. Kakashi looked up from the bird to the two familiar faces, he was both shock and surprised. He hadn't expected them to notice the bird so quickly, much less rush to his office but he allowed it because it was them.

They all gather around eagerly anticipating what little Sakura had written and the dulled paper. Kakashi began to read, everything seemed unchanged and normal, that was until he realized he was going to have twins. Kakashi face was priceless, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack but the boys knew differently, they knew he was extremely happy. After the three of them had finished Sakura's letter they all sat and had a drink of sake, much to Kakashi's insistence. The alcohol began to affect their systems and soon they were telling each thing they wouldn't say if they were in their correct state of mind. Tonight would be a celebration because tomorrow Kakashi would have to start his plan.

It had been at least three days since Naruto and Sasuke had spent time with Kakashi, he forbid them from seeing him until he called for them. Kakashi didn't leave his office for those three days, any event the Hokage was needed for he sent Shikamaru or Tsunade in his place. Naruto and Sasuke were suspicious to say the least but they trusted Kakashi so they pushed it aside.

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE:

Kakashi had been trying to formulate a successful plan all by himself; it was pretty hard since he now depended on Shikamaru for these things however he still tried. Sakura was suppose to be all the protection Hyame needed, the mother of his children was a powerful woman and could more than defend herself but he didn't want her fighting or exhausting herself especially with a baby well make that two babies. He wanted Hyame and their future children to be safe and now that Hyame was pregnant with twins he was sure she would exhibits the stages of pregnancy earlier and more drastic than women pregnant with only one child. Kakashi knew if word got out that Hyame was pregnant she would be in trouble. All enemies of the crystal empire will see this as a chance to take over which meant he needed to send a team of some of his best ninjas over there immediately. Hyame's sister wasn't anywhere close to the palace and he knew they couldn't leave without someone being in charge and so he tried to decide on a team, so far he decided on Sasuke and Ino, Sasuke for his speed power and he was one of the greatest ninjas he knew, greater that Kakashi himself and also because he knew Sasuke had unfinished business with Sakura and would kill him or something worst (i.e. burn his Icha Icha Paradise collection…lol ;D) if he didn't send him; Ino because of her medical skills to assist the team on the journey and to help Sakura with Hyame when they arrived. Kakashi wanted it to be a four man cell but he really needed Shikamaru's help to decide on the ideal team and so Kakashi decided to involve Shikamaru in his plans.

That night Kakashi informed Shikamaru about Hyame and also about his plans to which Shikamaru was very open and supportive. Shikamaru didn't waste any time in helping Kakashi form the ideal team and yet still balance the population in Konoha. Kakashi told him he had already decided that Sasuke would be the leader of this mission but Shikamaru disagreed, "Pardon me Kakashi but I don't think Sasuke would be a good choice to lead this mission." Kakashi was interested in what point Shikamaru had to make, "And why is that?" Kakashi asked, Shikamaru then began to explain, "Yes I agree that he is valuable to the team and a skillful and smart ninja however when it comes to things he want or desire he holds no patience and reacts however he likes." Kakashi couldn't say he was shocked at Shikamaru's already vast knowledge of the situation but if the boy kept this up Kakashi would feel like a genin. Shikamaru's points were very reasonable and Kakashi knew Sasuke would indeed leave the team just to reach Sakura and so he was ready for whoever the Nara genius had chosen, "So who do you propose I send?" Kakashi asked mildly interested. Shikamaru's response was, "Sasuke and Ino like you said along with Kiba and Sai." Kakashi's didn't reply he just nodded his head for Shikamaru to continue. "Well Sai as leader since he can strategize, maybe not as well as me but still," Shikamaru had that smug look on his face, it slowly vanished as he continued his explanation , " Sai will also not abandon his team and they will have an advantage as he can supply them with birds in case they need to fly another reason since you're taken my generations' romance into consideration, is that Sai and Ino may get closer on this mission," Shikamaru finished with another smug look, however to Kakashi he was finished yet. "UM Shikamaru….sorry to spoil the afterglow of your genius but you forgot to tell me the role Kiba plays in this…" Kakashi then turned to Shikamaru with a grin to which Shikamaru just sweatdropped but went to answering Kakashi, "Well, Kiba with Akamaru will provide extra man power and force, he will also annoy the shit out of Sasuke making him not miss Naruto," to this Kakashi just gave a sigh followed by a small chuckle.

By the time Kakashi and Shikamaru finish working out all the complications for the mission as well as problem the four man cell would face, it was very late and most of Konoha was already asleep. Everything was already set and tomorrow the specified shinobi would be assigned the mission!

 **I know… I know please don't hate me…I'm trying to get the plot in before I go sasusaku overload but please don't lose hope they are destined to meet soon and how cool is it that Kakashi and Hyame are having twins. The next chapter the team will set out on their mission and Sakura and Hyame will meet someone special…..who will it be? Stay tuned to find out! Or and….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…**


End file.
